


创造亚当

by PIKA1225



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225
Summary: 实验员x人造人纯属瞎编 请勿深究*引用内容均来自百度/知乎#下次争取写点不用带外链的👋🏻
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	创造亚当

**Author's Note:**

> 实验员x人造人  
> 纯属瞎编 请勿深究  
> *引用内容均来自百度/知乎  
> #下次争取写点不用带外链的👋🏻

“欲望第一，疯狂第二，清醒第三。”

1.

实验体苏醒第一小时。

地下实验室的空气能好到哪儿去？李帝努常年浸淫在化学药品气味中的肺来到这儿还要靠氧气瓶滋润才能正常运转，更别提刚刚才学会呼吸的黄仁俊。他为了接下这个公司废弃了的项目卖了在三环的别墅，跑来郊区租了这么个地下室，二三十年来白天做狗为人打工，晚上做梦幻想这个项目能成。李帝努按下通电按钮的那一刻就知道这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他不去管黄仁俊的死活，自己先进入了没有实验项目的安稳梦乡。

醒来时黄仁俊已经把李帝努抬到了休息室。他稍微清醒了一点，正坐在床边端详他创造的人儿。他工作一向以细致出名，捏黄仁俊的脸时甚至翻出了古早地球人类最喜爱的女明星外貌数据库，即使最初实验设定黄仁俊的生理性别是男，却不影响李帝努追求他想要的美。数据做出来的精致脸庞上没有一颗痣是令人感到意外的，它们就是应该为自己生在黄仁俊的脸上而荣幸，就连身体和性征都是量身为李帝努订做——黄仁俊学会呼吸的那一刻起，就注定了要做李帝努一辈子的爱人。

这是李帝努所在的生物科技公司玩剩下的东西，那时他的实验小组承接了这个看起来很荒唐的项目：有人想要为自己做一个爱人，真正意义上的人，不是充气娃娃那样一无是处的性宣泄对象。李帝努是当年这个实验项目的组长，也是最初负责跟委托方对接的负责人。七年前他二十一岁，对于爱情的认知还处在幼儿园阶段，大脑里装着的最多只有他的实验项目和如何活下去。委托方提供了实验材料后便销声匿迹，他们依照要求设定数据：身高，体重，脸上要缀几颗痣，胎记要放在哪里，腋毛和阴毛分别要设定多少根，充满趣味却又赋予了生命以美感的一个环节。

李帝努不是基督教徒，可他却想起《创世纪》的第二章，那是米开朗基罗留下的著作，《创造亚当》的灵感来源：“耶和华神用地上的尘土造人，将生气吹在他的鼻孔里，他就成了有灵的活人，名叫亚当，耶和华在东方立了一个伊甸园子，把所造的人安置在那里。”*

李帝努在想，是不是上帝造人时的神圣场面也一如他跟黄仁俊初次见面。人类自古以来流芳百世的追求美感之精神正给黄仁俊的诞生赋予着神圣的意义，而李帝努就是使美感永垂不朽的功臣。

公司没有签下合同，李帝努是刚开始着手数据设定时才知道这件事，商人们讨厌一切虚无缥缈，哪怕那建立在金钱之上。委托方撤了资，居然还豪迈的把剩余的实验材料留给李帝努。他的组员们作鸟兽散纷纷去做更有意义的事，而李帝努却刚刚开始觉得他的人生在二十一岁时开始步入正轨。李帝努贪婪的承接了这个项目，并煞有介事的给它起名“创造亚当”计划。他做出来的可以不是亚当，但必须是可以跟美神比肩的东西。

商人们接受不了幻想，李帝努可以。路人们可以不抱希望，李帝努可以。

他会为了迎接美的诞生一直做梦，直到美的降临才会合上眼睛。

2.

黄仁俊从实验舱里被唤醒的第三个小时。

由于实验体被唤醒时观察员太累，前两个小时的实验数据由实验体自行记录——李帝努正翻看实验报告，黄仁俊自己填涂的数据分析完美无缺，饶是从事实验工作十年以上的李帝努也不可避免的惊讶了一小下。黄仁俊见他醒来便回了实验舱，此时盘腿坐着闭目养神，身上插满了各种各样的电线，连接着实验台上的观察仪——就连这些电线也是黄仁俊自己连的。实验舱里的化学液体已经被清理干净，李帝努搬了把凳子凑到实验舱的大玻璃前，眼睛一瞬不瞬的观察着这张他七年间每天都看的这张脸。

有什么东西不同了。黄仁俊的心电图跳动的工整漂亮，呼吸时睫毛颤动的频率是5赫兹*，药品浸泡过的皮肤白得病态，一切属于人类的特征此时正常运转着。但是有什么东西不同了，李帝努很确信，他找回了血液叫嚣着兴奋时在体内奔涌的感觉。

我们每七年就会变成一个新的我们*，李帝努人生中的第三个七年才明白新陈代谢的意义。李帝努可以是新的李帝努，但是黄仁俊却会彻底寄托于不会死亡的他的脑细胞中，这大概就是他维持自己生命活动的意义。

黄仁俊不可能一辈子待在实验舱里，但是由于他全身都被化学药品长时间浸润，李帝努无法肤贴肤的触碰他，他们的接触只能被允许在穿戴防护服的条件下发生。那不是他想要的结果，可有什么办法？李帝努虽苦涩，却也算是为了“创造亚当”等待了七年的功臣，他不差这朝夕的时间。黄仁俊无论如何也必须是他的爱人，时间当然会证明他的伟大的实验是成功的。

可跟一个行走的腐蚀品同居并不是那么容易的事，尤其在这阴冷的地下室里，不那么完美的生存条件提高了黄仁俊身上的化学药品残留的概率。在没有解决办法之前，黄仁俊只能穿戴整齐，活动方式只有行走坐卧躺，或是隔着防护服跟李帝努说话。

李帝努好奇黄仁俊身上的味道。他当初设计实验时应该要想到浸泡化学药品对接吻是否有影响的，黄仁俊的唇应是香甜的苹果味，他虔诚的附身上去，唇舌间流淌的津液会是果香遍野的蜜海。

黄仁俊说的第一句话会是什么？李帝努想，他可能会好奇这世界正以何种方式运转着，黄仁俊的脑袋瓜里该有一些愚蠢又童真的小问题。而他此时仍处在闭目养神状态中，实验台上蒙尘的仪器正常运转着，今天是它们等待着的七年间最忙碌的一天，一切才刚刚开始。李帝努隔着实验舱的玻璃描画黄仁俊的脸，那片玻璃被他摸得已经斑驳，黄仁俊就在玻璃里面闭目养神，吸气呼气，腹部随着呼吸的频率轻动，李帝努再次确认了黄仁俊活着。

是的，活着。睫毛以蝴蝶扇动翅膀的频率颤动着*，心电图工整漂亮的跳动着，“创造亚当”正有血有肉的证明他降临到了这世上。

3.

黄仁俊身上有很多地方都是李帝努的小私心。李帝努也是人，在保持对科学的尊重时也会产生一些欲望，比如幻想他的爱人跟他将会发生的一些夫妻之实。

李帝努不会给黄仁俊一个婚礼，这只是暂时的，在他还没有体会到什么是爱情之前。在“创造亚当”的同时，李帝努也在创造他自己。地下室阴冷潮湿的环境不适合谈情，李帝努抱着实验记录叹气，他想，回归地平线以上的日子总要来临。

实验数据记录的差不多了，李帝努断掉了黄仁俊身上的电线。他在实验舱里放了收音装置，可以在外面听见黄仁俊说话。李帝努抱紧了椅背等待黄仁俊开口，圆珠笔帽被他按得咯吱作响，也许在黄仁俊的耳里听来是噪音。

于是他睁开了眼睛，李帝努视线自动对焦黄仁俊的唇瓣，呼吸屏住等待着那里传出来一道美妙的少年音，可以用夜莺一样的嗓音对他说出任何话。

黄仁俊说：“你可以抱抱我吗？”

他突然说不出话来。

这让鲜少抒情的李帝努一瞬间想起很多童话故事，比如小人鱼因为得不到王子的爱在黎明时变成泡沫。黄仁俊会不会也是他的小人鱼，得不到他的拥抱就会在第二天早上消失无踪呢？

李帝努仍旧站在那块玻璃前，他把手掌贴在实验舱的玻璃上。黄仁俊失去了电线的束缚，正浑身赤裸地站在李帝努面前，他就连脚趾都是玉一样白得透明。

黄仁俊也上前把手贴到玻璃上，跟李帝努的手对在一起，他说：“二十毫米。”

“什么？”

李帝努往黄仁俊的眼睛里看，发现那里面装着的不是冰冷的数据，而是穿着破旧的白大褂的自己。

“普通防爆玻璃的厚度是二十毫米*，这是你我现在的距离。”

他回道：“如果你愿意，我们可以离得更近一点。”

黄仁俊摇摇头，李帝努手早就撤了回来，他小巧手掌却仍然放在玻璃上，那只经过精密的数据计算创造出来的，可以刚好被李帝努握住的小巧手掌。

“我怎么称呼你？”

“随你心意。”

“那么，Daddy.”

“噢…这个不可以。”

“为什么？那就不是随我心意。”

“好吧……可以。‘Daddy’.”

李帝努看到黄仁俊笑了。黄仁俊笑起来时肌肉把眼角牵起来的弧度会不会也经过李帝努精密的计算？但他明白，直观的漂亮不需要经过完美数据的衡量。

“Daddy，我们现在还不可以拥抱。”

“嗯？”

黄仁俊终于把手从玻璃上撤了下去，那上面有了一个小巧的浑浊的手印，李帝努想，兴许是他手心上的液体残留跟玻璃里的物质也可以发生反应。愣了片刻，他终于反应过来黄仁俊是在说他刚才那个关于“离近一点”的话题。那是个陈述句。

“我们不可以紧密的拥抱，”黄仁俊重复了一遍。他正用细瘦的胳膊拥住自己的肩膀，这个姿势让他看上去十分可怜，“我的大脑告诉我，我想跟Daddy接吻和拥抱。”

李帝努耐心的听完了黄仁俊说的每一个字，然后用一种近乎缥缈的声音回应：

“包括做爱吗？”

“如果你是指我逐渐变潮热的下体，那么是的，Daddy，我想和你做爱。”

“只要你想，那我们就可以。”

我们接吻，拥抱，做爱，可以跨越一切不长眼的被逼无奈和迫不得已，只要我们愿意。

4.

李帝努其实有很严重的失眠症，他想，这应该是黄仁俊体会不到的感觉。

黄仁俊有着令他羡慕的良好睡眠。夜深了，就连黄仁俊也乖乖的躺在实验舱里的床上，准备进入梦乡。他们的每次对话都止于谈论做爱这件事上，黄仁俊等不到回应就转头自己连上了电线，继续让仪器工作。李帝努在想可能是哪个环节出了错，不应该让黄仁俊觉得表达爱只有滚床单这一种方式。

他体内正有两种声音对他落井下石。一种冲他喊着“道貌岸然！你创作了他就是为了跟他做爱！”，另一种则说着“每个人都有学会相爱的权利！不能只做滚床单这一件事”，李帝努的大脑在中间听着它们打架，空前绝后的疲惫。

他躺在休息室里的床上，努力让自己生出一丝困意。外面仪器仍然嗡嗡作响，黄仁俊进入睡眠状态，轻微的呼吸声通过收音装置传出来，奇妙的有了安眠的作用。黄仁俊也许真的是他的小爱神，他美得不可方物，从某种角度来讲并不是很耐心的安慰着李帝努冰凉坚硬的铁心脏。

黄仁俊醒的比较早，李帝努是被他的歌声叫醒的。七年来待在地下室里没有听过这种夜莺似的声音，黄仁俊的出现居然也给李帝努枯燥无味的生活带来了一丝改变。李帝努出了休息室，看到的就是这幅画面：黄仁俊自己撤了身上乱七八糟的线，出了舱光着脚站在实验台边，身上那件磨破了边的白色外套是李帝努睡前挂在椅子上的那件实验服。黄仁俊居然正哼着歌儿，双手掐腰扭动脖子，十分有节奏感的活动着身体。

“你在干什么？”

“你醒了？”黄仁俊停止了正在做的奇怪的动作，垂下手转头看着李帝努，“如果是我把你吵醒了，那么对不起。”

“我在做广播体操，一种晨起锻炼的好选择，你要不要也一起？”

黄仁俊满脸笑容的冲他招手，眼尾愉快的弯着，栗色的头发让他看上去像一颗傻乎乎的小栗子。

李帝努被shock到，仍然站在原地，黄仁俊见他不动弹便十分不满意的撇撇嘴，继续自顾自的做广播体操。李帝努突然有点后悔没备一个摄像机，要不然就可以把黄仁俊的成长故事记录下来。

“鉴于每次对话都是不愉快的收场，我决定不再叫你Daddy。”黄仁俊做完了头部运动，开始做腰部运动，“你觉得诺诺怎么样？你的实验服上写着Jeno这个名字。”

“……”

黄仁俊没管李帝努回不回应。他做完了腰部运动，开始做腿部运动。

“不用担心你的实验室被我污浊。趁你睡觉的时候我找到了自我净化的方法。”

黄仁俊终于停下广播体操，正式转头面对着一脸震惊的李帝努。他撩开实验服，对李帝努展示他白得病态的肚皮，粉红色的乳头小巧可爱，正因为接触了冷空气而挺立着，他的皮肤过去是布着奇怪的金属光泽的，不知道为什么，李帝努睡了一觉起来，现在它们已经变成了正常人的皮肤光泽。

“所以你现在可以放心的吻我，”黄仁俊伸开双臂，过长的袖子把他的大半个手心都遮住，此时正显得他格外乖巧，“我刚吃了一块你的糖，我想你会喜欢我嘴里的甜味。”

“你会亲吻我的，对吗？”

李帝努终于清醒过来，决定说出今天早上的第一句话：

“是的，我愿意。”

5.

黄仁俊身上只有一件实验服，李帝努恐怕自己再不拥住他，就会成为让黄仁俊感冒的罪人了。

事实证明黄仁俊确实不会说假话。他身上不再有乙醛的味道，而真的是李帝努幻想中的苹果香。栗色的头发是李帝努临门一脚想出来的主意，他想过“创造亚当”应该有什么样的头发，它有可能是令人眼前一亮的代表爱情的粉色，但李帝努却不希望他们做爱的时候身下的人儿头上顶着一团热气腾腾的棉花糖——谁能保证人造人染了粉色头发之后就不会掉色呢？

停止了天马行空的瞎想，李帝努正式开始品尝黄仁俊的唇瓣。他抱起来是冰冷的，但神奇的是嘴巴却热乎乎的像个苹果派。黄仁俊很瘦，也很小巧，李帝努手臂一环刚好就是他的腰围，大手可以扣在他的腰侧，他在考虑要不要把这里发展成黄仁俊身体的敏感地带。李帝努在学术方面确确实实是教授级别，在接吻这方面却笨得像个小学生。他指望着谁能来教教他——不能是黄仁俊来做这件事，他会把自己猛地推到床上。

黄仁俊的小脑袋瓜里确实留存着这样的程序，翻译成人类的语言就是：他深深的爱着李帝努。可爱要怎么表达？他是李帝努创造的东西，他当然也不知道该怎么办，他们只会笨拙的相拥，啧啧地品尝彼此的口水，除了香甜的热乎乎的气氛，别的什么都感觉不到。

黄仁俊会问，为什么？

是他为什么生而爱着李帝努？还是他为什么搞不懂自己只想跟李帝努滚到那张床单上去？李帝努不会知道黄仁俊在想什么，可是他明白他创造黄仁俊时赋予他的东西。那是名叫欲望的东西，欲望会吞噬人的一切，包括理智。黄仁俊会好奇他在这世界存在的意义，李帝努也会说明。

“你生而为了深爱我。”

他们不再研究那些关于人体的弯弯绕绕，只做最疯狂最粗暴的事情。

他们抱了太久，久到李帝努身上都沾了些黄仁俊的香味。地下室里的淋浴间就相当于贫民窟里挖出来的金矿，李帝努每进去洗一次澡都觉得是他这辈子做过最奢侈的消遣方式，而此时，他却拉着黄仁俊站在淋浴头下，他们正开着淋浴头做爱。

手心从肩头开始抚摸，到腋窝，到脊椎，到他们紧密相连的下体。温热的水流在这阴冷的地下室里就是流动的金钱，在这一方小小的淋浴间里蒸腾成热气，水珠们也贪恋美神的肌肤，想流淌到他的大腿上，却在半路被李帝努贴上去的下体拦截的严严实实。李帝努高昂的性器赤裸地证明了他对黄仁俊的爱欲。

这确确实实是他的初体验。黄仁俊在水流中跪下，学着收起牙齿，从他的阴毛开始，慢慢舔舐他的性器。这是三十年来李帝努做的最大胆的事，他创造的漂亮的小东西正给他口交。黄仁俊是他的美神，却也不可避免的因为欲望做着野兽般的性事。

黄仁俊对他说：“你可以给我看一些影片，我需要学这些东西，这让你很愉快。”

黄仁俊聪明得很，他正像嘬棒棒糖似的嘬着李帝努的龟头，栗色的头发已经全部被浇湿，李帝努野兽般的呻吟随着淋浴头喷出的热水一起砸在黄仁俊身上。黄仁俊不懂李帝努为什么会呻吟，他只知道自己很成功的取悦了李帝努，呻吟可能就是人类表达愉悦的方式。他的daddy正用大手捋着自己的头发，过了一会儿突然发力，下体在他口腔里横冲直撞起来。

李帝努腥膻的精液终于在黄仁俊口腔里迸发。他从黄仁俊嘴里退出来，蹲下来跟他对视。粘稠的白色液体顺着黄仁俊绯红的嘴角淌下来，他眼神懵懵的，不知道是否要把他的精液吞咽下去。

“跟你接吻的话，要把他们吐出来吗？”

李帝努笑出了声。他拉着黄仁俊到洗手池旁边漱口，还要注意不让他把漱口水咽下去。他们继续在水流下面接吻，黄仁俊的手臂似乎长在了李帝努脖子上，他们永远都是这样相拥着的。

李帝努捧着黄仁俊的脸问：“就这么喜欢我吗？”黄仁俊的唇已经被他吮吸的红肿不堪，双眼也蒙上一层水汽。他关掉水龙头，拜淋浴间优秀的混响所赐，整个狭小的空间都充满了他们接吻的声音。

“是的，”黄仁俊学会了使人在做爱时情绪愉悦的方法——喘息，他正含着李帝努放在他口腔里的手指努力舔舐，“Daddy，请狠狠地干我。”

黄仁俊的唇就是罂粟，黄仁俊的身体就像草莓。李帝努会像捣烂草莓芯那样狠狠地捅进他身体的最深处，他腿缝间的汁水会和草莓的果汁一样多。

“Daddy接下来要做的是扩张。”黄仁俊拉着李帝努的手来到洗手台前。他趴在了那上面，整个光裸的背都被李帝努尽收眼底，连用手指尖扒住自己的臀瓣这个动作都显得格外乖巧。他就是那颗世界上最招人疼爱的小苹果。黄仁俊单手扒开自己的臀缝露出后穴，另一只手引着李帝努把手指放到那里面。

“嗯……daddy，你喜欢我呻吟吗？”

李帝努没工夫理会黄仁俊说的什么。他的性器正被眼下这幅画面刺激的发烫发硬，满脑子都是“操进去”。他手指被黄仁俊握着，正紧密的跟他的后穴接触。那一根手指就牵连出了些液体，接下来是两根，三根，在黄仁俊体内抠挖按摩，黄仁俊的屁股沾上了些晶莹黏腻的东西，看上去像被捣碎的果冻。

“可以进来了。”李帝努听见黄仁俊的允许，于是提枪上阵撸动了两下，试着在穴口外面打转。黄仁俊似是等不急，掰着臀瓣手握着他的阴茎自己坐了上去。呻吟在那一刻开了闸似的泄洪，声音里带着些浸润过的水汽，黄仁俊难耐得红透了耳尖，害羞的转过头去看李帝努的表情。

“Daddy，可以大力……一点…唔……”

Daddy这个词可真是驱使着他变疯狂的词汇，从黄仁俊嘴里说出，湿漉漉，黏糊糊的爱意显而易见。李帝努此刻变成了黄仁俊的听话的daddy，他也像“创造亚当”一样正被黄仁俊创造，力度，深浅，姿势，性爱时的妙趣，全部由黄仁俊指导，他是黄仁俊最听话的性爱学员。

“嗯啊……daddy…让我转过去看看你……”

黄仁俊真是个黏人的小狐狸精。他被李帝努操得哭声漾满了整个淋浴间，手腕被李帝努掐着吊在空中，身体一晃一晃的正像在暴风雨中央孤独漂泊的船，李帝努就是风暴的始作俑者。李帝努把人抱到洗漱台上坐着，面对面的跟黄仁俊结合。这黏人精终于得偿所愿看到了李帝努的脸，骨子里刻着的对他的爱意化作一腔甜蜜，去啃Daddy的脖子和锁骨。

“这也是自发性学习的一部分吗？”李帝努问。

“不是。”黄仁俊从李帝努的胸前抬头，他被人揪住了乳头，不得不重新把注意力放回自己正被攻陷的后穴处。

“我只是想在你身上留下印记。”

是啊，确实很可爱的印记。黄仁俊皱着眉头呻吟，他牢牢的扒住李帝努的背，随着他们结合的动作不断地问着李帝努“喜不喜欢”

“喜欢。你的身体，你的印记，都喜欢。”

黄仁俊露出了幸福的笑容，李帝努终于可以升格成为优秀学员。这就是他诞生的意义：教会李帝努表达他的爱意，不论汹涌或平淡，只要它们存在。

上帝创造亚当，上帝也降罪于亚当。这大概就是亚当赎罪的方式。

6.

李帝努的实验记录记完了大半册，这里面有百分之四十的内容都是黄仁俊自己填的——李帝努总克制不住他吐槽的欲望：世界上哪有这样的实验？实验体自己记录自己！但事实证明世界上最了解黄仁俊的确实只有黄仁俊自己。

“实验体出舱第168个小时，生命体征平稳，饮食习惯有所改善……”李帝努抬头看向黄仁俊，“请问你改善了什么？”

“不挑食了啊！”黄仁俊举起手中的勺子，由于动作过大，勺子把碗里稀碎的麦片汤汁带出来，洒到了实验室的地板上。

“你看，我这不正在吃你泡的麦片吗？最起码没有像几天前那样拒绝进食了。”

李帝努面无表情：“吃完了记得把我的地板打扫干净，不挑食的好宝宝。”

黄仁俊呼噜呼噜吃麦片的声音仍然在他背后震耳欲聋，李帝努疲倦的堵上耳塞，俨然跟他一副结婚多年对生活失去希望的丈夫的样子，无语的关上休息室的门。他很好的诠释了男人的本质：穿上裤子下了床的男人就是不会思考的四脚动物。这是黄仁俊自己发掘出来的道理。

黄仁俊拿着吃得干干净净的碗往厨房走，走出去两步觉得不够解气，又回过头把碗扔进实验台的水槽里，试管刷和烧瓶这下有了勺子和麦片碗作伴。

“你洗碗！”黄仁俊说。

实验记录更新：实验体出舱第168个小时，进食过后自主回舱，再次进入睡眠状态。

李帝努一觉睡到下午，没有实验在身的轻松生活使他回复正常作息，不仅如此还收获了正常男人该有的性生活，总有一天他会带着真正完美的黄仁俊踏出地下室。

休息室的门本身就很隔音，再加上李帝努戴着耳塞，外面什么声音他根本听不到。摘掉耳塞推开门才是真正的一团糟：仪器嗡嗡作响，实验舱里的警报灯疯狂轰鸣，照亮了整个实验室。

他疯了似的跑到实验舱前。黄仁俊正以胎儿侧卧姿势躺在床上，手臂抱着自己的肩膀，跟他睁开眼睛那天他们对话时的姿势一样。身上完好无损的连着电线，李帝努手放在玻璃上能感受到滚烫的温度。

哪里出了问题？李帝努穿上实验服打开舱门，把黄仁俊抱出实验舱，那里面完全就是天然的桑拿房。黄仁俊身上几乎可以做烤盘了，他烧得失去意识，根本无法对李帝努做出回应。

“体感温度七十……还在升温…”李帝努头一次这么手忙脚乱。他是第一次做人造人实验，没人告诉他实验体高温故障时他该怎么做。黄仁俊栗色的头发无精打采的贴在脑袋上，睫毛也不再像蝴蝶翅膀似的扇动，嘴唇虽然微张，但是根本感受不到他的气息。

整个地下室都被警报灯照得红光一片，李帝努不断告诉自己要冷静，要翻看实验注意事项。他找出角落里那本使用手册，斑驳的字体被灰尘覆盖已经看不太清，他努力的扒着放大镜，上面黑色的油墨字冷酷的印着：如遇实验体高温故障，应立刻进行物理降温和化学降温；如降温后温度仍未变化，则立即停止实验体生命体征。

停止？李帝努愣了。他确实知道怎么停止黄仁俊的生命。这是他创造出来的东西，他随时可以毁掉。几个小时前他在睡梦中安然休息，可黄仁俊的意识却处在水深火热之中。他愧疚的情绪都来不及产生，现在却被告知解决办法居然是停止他的生命？

警报仍然在响，李帝努心烦意乱，干脆切断了电线，把黄仁俊抱到了淋浴间。浴缸里放上冷水，他转头去找毛巾的功夫，再回头里面的水已经烫手。

他应该是在替黄仁俊赎罪吧。他创造出世界上仅此一个的亚当，无形中取代了别人心中的信仰，自私的命他只属于自己。上帝惩罚他，也惩罚自己。

水龙头被关上了，世界寂静了。淋浴间上一次被启用是因为他们在水流下面做爱，这次却是因为黄仁俊生命濒危，他们连吻都接不了。浴缸里连水流动的声音都没有了，冷毛巾在黄仁俊的额头上正无用的搭着，混响极其优秀的浴室里传来微弱的抽泣声，泪水砸在瓷砖上的声音也如同警报声一样轰鸣。

李帝努在哭。泪水砸进温度极高的浴缸里，一连串地流进去，竟也激起一丝波澜。他对黄仁俊的爱意姗姗来迟，手臂空荡荡的，想抱着他的小黏人精。黄仁俊曾在他们做爱时问过李帝努，有没有真正想过爱情是什么意思？他没有回答，他想不出来，因为他确实不够爱黄仁俊。

他可以深夜搂着黄仁俊阅数十部成人教育片教会他怎么取悦自己，却在面对那双澄澈双眼时无法准确说出对于他来说爱情的真正含义。

他想立刻拥抱黄仁俊瘦弱的肩膀，用唇舌温暖他冰凉的脊背，现在却只能把手臂孤独的环住自己的肩膀，像黄仁俊跟他初次见面那样。他口鼻浸在淋浴间空气中蒸腾着的仅存的一点点苹果香味里，高温是他们相拥的阻力，滚烫指尖到冰凉指尖的距离小于二十毫米，黄仁俊可以拥抱李帝努。

他却再没有伸手索取一个拥抱。

7.

黄仁俊做了一个梦。梦到他回到了那个实验舱里，重新成为了正在被创造的实验体。

按理说他被创造出来，是不配拥有自我意识的。但这个以他为实验对象的实验进行的已经足够艰难，没有人会再管他的大脑是不是主动的想要学习知识。他的大脑被输入一些指令时，他就已经在懵懵懂懂的学习这些实验以外的东西。

比如，爱。

实验员建造实验舱花了半年。他最初就漂浮在满是化学药品的大舱里，看不到东西，意识就像触角一样小心翼翼的向外伸，悄悄碰碰实验舱的厚玻璃，碰碰舱外的东西，比如实验员身上的白大褂，那上面别着破旧的铜制铭牌写着jeno，应该是实验员的名字。

是他创造的我吗？他会以什么样的方式生活呢？他会是我意识里想要爱着的那个人吗？

实验员不会知道这些——原来他在还漂浮在实验舱的药品里，蜷缩成胎儿的时候，就已经在思考怎么去爱。他在冰冷的液体里用拥抱自己来获取温度，也希望着长出跟实验员一样的手和脚后，获得一个来自别人的不同温度的拥抱。

他在冰冷的液体里闭着眼睛，只能通过连接外界的电线了解这个空间。他知道一些连实验员都不知道的东西，比如厨房最角落的那个瓷砖下面有一颗小小的蘑菇，实验台橱柜里堆着的氧气罐里有一个正在漏气，休息室里躺着的实验员睡着之后总是会在半夜蹬掉被子。

实验员先生的睡眠确实不好。他想着如果能从实验舱里出去，一定要学会唱摇篮曲给他听。

实验员的行为总是奇奇怪怪。他总是把手放在玻璃上说奇怪的话。他说，我叫李帝努，是你的爸爸。他说，我决定不给你起名字，等你长大之后自己告诉我。他说，我希望你会有温暖的唇和苹果味的体香，我希望你会有夜莺一样温暖的嗓音。

这些话语让他想睁眼睛，可化学药品会灌进体内，那一点也不好受。

他想对他打招呼，说你好，我叫黄仁俊，我会叫你Daddy。Daddy，我会在你睡觉的时候唱歌给你听。我会有你喜欢的夜莺似的嗓音，也会有苹果味儿的体香。我爱你，我也想要你爱我。

他始终等着那一声，好。

实验体被收回实验舱的第七个月，第217天，第5208个小时。

生命体征正常，睡眠状态良好，没有苏醒迹象。仍在继续观察中。

李帝努合上实验记录，本夹上的圆珠笔笔头已经被磨白了，弹簧被他按得反应迟钝。他不想换，黄仁俊睁眼之前他就在按这支圆珠笔，他渴望圆珠笔微弱的噪音隔着实验舱厚厚的防爆玻璃再次唤醒黄仁俊。

七对于李帝努来说确实是很玄学的数字。他用七年时间创造黄仁俊，花了七天时间失去黄仁俊，又用了七个月茫然等待黄仁俊，李帝努人生在世三十年，已经三分之一都是黄仁俊了。

如此又怎么去说不爱他？李帝努不肯承认“创造亚当”是失败的。没有条件就创造条件，他没有爱情也可以创造爱情，这到底有什么错？上帝因为亚当偷吃禁果而降罪于他，却不会因为创造亚当而受到惩罚。上帝允许每个人都拥有爱人的权利，允许每个人都有信仰。李帝努就是黄仁俊唯一的信仰，也是黄仁俊最忠实的信徒。

他仍然把手放在那块玻璃上，每天都做着黄仁俊可以重新睁开眼睛的梦。实验室里不再有呼吸声传出来供他安眠，厨房里也没有小麻雀一样嘈杂的人阻止他把麦片放进牛奶里。

李帝努想起他承诺过黄仁俊，等他长大了就把他带出这里。他要在学会爱一个人之后给他一个婚礼。在阳光遍野的草地上或者海边，和平鸽和气球同时起飞，他们在牧师的指引下交换戒指，新郎亲吻新娘。

“你会醒来，是吗？”李帝努坐不住了，他走进实验舱，坐在床边握着黄仁俊的手。那手还是温热着的，却比故障温度降下了许多。李帝努最终还是给了黄仁俊想要的姗姗来迟的拥抱。他不会再落泪，黄仁俊想要的爱情绝没有悲伤这种情绪。

舱里的空气原来比外面还稀薄。李帝努想知道口鼻全部浸在冰冷的化学药品里是什么感觉，于是他到淋浴间里，在浴缸里放上冷水，慢慢躺进水里。外界的一切声音都变得模糊，闭上眼睛什么都感觉不到，一片黑暗，李帝努不由自主的侧卧到浴缸里，伸手抱住自己的肩膀，学着黄仁俊用自己的温度给自己一个怀抱。

“你当然要知道冷水跟药品的区别，一直待在里面不会让你再长出手和脚。”

一道不和谐的声音打破宁静穿透水面，模糊的传进李帝努的耳里。他破水而出，水珠不断从头顶滴落挡住他的视线。一双熟悉的手把他的头发从眼前拨开，淋浴间昏黄的灯光让黄仁俊整个人看上去不太真实。李帝努握住黄仁俊的肩膀，瘦弱却有力量，能感受到血液正在他温热的皮肤下流淌，心脏正在他胸腔里有血有肉的跳动，证明着“创造亚当”真实的存在着。

“你当然要给我一个婚礼。不过我讨厌海边。我不喜欢一切冰凉的液体触碰我的身体。”

“好，那就在教堂里。我亲手给你戴上洒满碎钻的头纱。”

“然后说:‘我愿意？’”

“对，但你不能再叫我Daddy。”

“哈哈哈哈！那我会说，我愿意，daddy。”

“我也愿意，My sweetie.”

“创造亚当” 实验终止。

历时七年，2555天，61320个小时。

实验人员：李帝努  
实验对象：黄仁俊  
实验结果：李先生与黄先生结为夫妻，相伴一生。无论是顺境或是逆境，富有或贫穷，健康或疾病，李先生将永远爱黄先生、珍惜黄先生直到地老天长。  
*

Fin.


End file.
